Moments
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: AkaTsukki. " Il faut capturer le bon moment, et Akaashi ne l'avait pas fait." En dehors du ship et du fandom, il y a une morale. Mini BoKuroo en fond.


**2k6 de mots. De base, il devait même pas faire 1k, vous vous rendez compte ? Ahah. Enfin bref. Cet OS, je l'aime de tout mon coeur. Déjà, pour le ship. Mais surtout pour l'histoire. Si on fait abstraction du ship et du fandom, vous vous rendrez compte de la moral. J'en dit pas plus, je vous attends en review pour me dire ce que cela vous évoque.**

 **Je remercie NekoCatPower qui m'a envoyé un message sur WP. Merci de m'avoir supporté moi et mes conneries durant quelques heures.**

 **Et surtout, merci de m'avoir fait rappeler les lecteurs silencieux. Oubliez pas que j'vous aime fort fort, et que je ne mords pas, vraiment. Il faut oser, n'hésitez pas, j'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes la.**

 **Merci mille fois à DonutChan, Ame(tiretdubas)Fumikka et COLLARFULL sur twitter, d'avoir corrigé, lu et relu cet OS. ( Malgré le fait qu'Ame-chou n'aime pas Tsukki - sorry. )**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, et enjoy.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il y a un temps à tout. Tout aurait été si simple ; juste tourner la tête, le regarder, et l'embrasser. Car Akaashi le voulait. Juste ça. Mais pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Et Tsukki se leva, lentement. Il aurait pu. Il aurait pu, une nouvelle fois, saisir cette chance. Le prendre par le poignet, tirer sur son bras pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur, et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il y avait un temps à tout, et ce temps-là, Akaashi le laissa couler, dans le flot des moments perdus. Il y avait aussi ceux où le temps était figé. Littéralement. Et il fallait les capturer. Les garder en mémoire. En imprégner son cœur de tous les détails possibles. Chérir ces moments comme si c'était le premier, comme si c'était le dernier -car jamais, au cours de sa vie, on ne pouvait savoir à quel instant le dernier moment était passé-.

Akaashi avait froid. Pas de l'extérieur, car cette petite brise d'été caressait son corps, et la chaleur ambiante y laissait une trace chaleureuse, joviale. Mais il avait froid de l'intérieur. Un froid glacial qui le prenait aux tripes ; il pouvait s'en tordre de douleur. Car il avait mal. Il culpabilisait, il s'en voulait, il avait laissé passer ces deux moments. Il n'avait pas pu les inscrire dans son cœur, les marquer dans sa mémoire, et en observer chaque détail, goûtant de nouvelles saveurs, sentant de nouvelles odeurs. Alors, des gouttes salées coulant sur son visage rougi par ce flot de sentiments, il repartit, dans la nuit nouvelle-née. Et il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là.

oxOxo

Quand il s'extirpa enfin de son futon, il sentit enfin tout ce qu'il avait pu rejeter dans la nuit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sentit ce froid, encore plus insistant, cette envie de vomir et de pleurer. Toujours plus forte à chaque seconde. Et pourtant, aucune goutte ne tombait. Il en avait déjà trop versées durant la nuit. Alors, las, sans envie, il s'habilla confortablement -après tout, on était dimanche-, et sortit en ville. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, de penser à autre chose, et ne plus écouter ce bruit perpétuel de l'eau, coulant, et emportant les moments.

oxOxo

Il flâna longtemps entre les rues de la ville, ce labyrinthe dans lequel il ne s'était jamais plu. Et pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, inconsciemment, il se rappela de lui. Il se rappela que le blond était encore quelque part par-là, à Tokyo. En fait, il savait même exactement où il était. Chez Kuroo. Sûrement avec son masque impassible, à retorquer face aux pics du chat, ce dernier regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Kenma. Et il eût mal. Pendant quelques instants, il crut tomber tellement son cœur tambourinait, se tordait dans tous les sens. Mais il continua sa marche. Et il se dit que s'il avait conquit le moment d'hier soir, tout serait différent.

oxOxo

Et il marchait, encore et encore, durant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ses pieds sur le goudron. Jusqu'à qu'il se sente vidé de force, de sentiment. Même le froid qui l'ébranlait ce matin avait disparu. Et cette petite forteresse autour de lui, en reconstruction – elle était pourtant là depuis longtemps –, s'écroulait dans un nuage de poussière, retombant dans la « rivière des moments ».

Car « il » était là. « Il » était assis à une table et riait. Oui, il riait. Et le cœur d'Akaashi rata un battement, avant de se serrer comme s'il avait vu la pire vision d'horreur. En fait, c'était sûrement quelque chose qui s'en approchait. Car Tsukki ne riait jamais. Enfin si, il riait. Mais pas de cette façon-là. Pas de ce rire sensible, emplit de joie. C'est son rire âcre, emplit de moqueries, hautain, qui prit place dans la tête du noiraud. Jamais il n'avait entendu « ce » rire. Et il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de se recroqueviller dans son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, et espérant ne jamais se réveiller, ou s'il avait envie d'aller cogner la personne qui arrivait à le faire rire comme ça.

D'ailleurs, il l'aurait fait si cette personne ne s'était pas levée, et l'avait embrassé. Il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas vu Tsukki répondre à ce baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas vu comment ils se regardaient, de fin sourire étirant leurs lèvres. Il l'aurait fait, si cette personne n'était pas Kuroo.

oxOxo

Il y avait les bons et les mauvais moments. Mais chaque moment qu'on pouvait capturer, on devait les imprimer dans sa mémoire, les marquer au fer rouge dans son cœur, s'imprégner chaque détail. Et c'est ce que fit Akaashi là, il imprimait un mauvais moment, contre son gré. Parce que son corps ne répondait pas, même si son cœur voulait fuir. Finalement, il était là à regarder parce qu'il voulait que le blond soit heureux, quitte à avoir mal. Parce qu'il l'aimait sûrement plus que n'importe qui, plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Et il tourna les talons.

Seulement, il ne vit pas le regard empli de tristesse de Tsukki, il ne vit pas Kuroo les regarder tour à tour, avant de soupirer. Il n'entendit pas le « Ton plan n'a pas marché. » Il ne vit pas le blond secouer la tête, quelques larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues. Car cette fois-ci, c'était Tsukki qui avait laissé passer son moment.

Et Akaashi marcha, ne sachant quoi penser. Il attendit d'avoir traversé quelques ruelles, avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche, tremblante, s'y agrippant comme s'il allait mourir. Il l'était, de toute façon, au bord de la falaise. Au bord de la falaise, émotionnellement. Et il attendit de refermer la porte de sa chambre, pour se laisser pleurer, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

oxOxo

Akaashi se laissait mourir, petit à petit. Il était seul, chez lui. Ses parents étant partis en voyage. Et il en profitait pour ne rien manger. Il s'était réfugié au fond de son lit, se levant uniquement pour prendre une douche, avant de ramper une nouvelle fois sous les couvertures. Et il faisait peur à voir, vraiment. Ses yeux étaient cernés, son teint affreusement pâle, ses yeux ternes, dénués de vie, et ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre monstre. Son téléphone sonnait presque toute la journée, il n'y faisait pas attention, il ne voulait pas savoir qui c'était. Toute son équipe – enfin, surtout Bokuto- était venue toquer à sa porte. Et, en vain, avait essayé de lui faire remonter la pente. Le capitaine avait vraiment essayé, oui. Il lui avait parlé de volley, lui avait fait regarder des films, et l'avait bercé. Mais à chaque fois, Akaashi refusait son étreinte, partait à la salle de bain. Et quand il revenait, il avait les yeux rouges, gonflés, et Bokuto ne savait pas quoi faire, à part sourire et remettre un film en route.

Alors, le noiraud avait cessé d'aller ouvrir. Il avait juste dit, penché à sa fenêtre, qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, et qu'il irait mieux, que comme ça. Alors Bokuto l'avait laissé, après plusieurs heures à essayer de le convaincre de le laisser entrer. Et Akaashi s'en voulait. Il suffoquait, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait coupable, - qui ne le serait pas après avoir rejeté la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre ? – et indéfiniment seul. Et tout s'écoulait, comme la rivière du temps, et tournait en boucle « le » moment. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher, et chaque fois un petit détail changeait. La couleur du ciel, le pull du passant, le serveur en fond. Mais le baiser était là. Leurs regards, les émotions qui étaient passées sur leur visage. Comme si le monde tournait encore, que les gens changeaient, mais qu'eux, non.

oxOxo

Akaashi était dans un état entre le sommeil et l'éveil quand, au bout de deux jours sans donner de nouvelles à personne, il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il pensa d'abord que c'était Bokuto qui revenait, mais les coups à la porte étaient trop faibles pour ça. Peut-être le facteur, ou les voisines qui faisaient leur vente régulière de cookies. Dans un effort monumental, après s'être vêtit d'un tee-shirt et un pantalon potable, il descendit – ou se traîna, plutôt- dans son hall d'entrée. Et il ouvrit la porte, lentement.

« Akaashi. »

Et sans laisser le temps à l'autre personne, il referma la porte violemment.

Kuroo.

Kuroo se tenait derrière cette porte. Akaashi se mit à trembler avec violence, de tout son être. Et une rage incommensurable monta en lui.

« Akaashi, ouvre-moi. »

La voix de Kuroo lui parvenait en un son étouffé. Mais toutefois, il pouvait la deviner tremblante, et il sentait que le capitaine de Nekoma avait fait exprès de baisser sa voix.

« Hors de question.

-Je sais que tu nous as vus. Et tu as droit à des explications. Car il n'y a pas que toi qui te laisses crever, en ce moment. Bokuto pense qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal, et il se laisse mourir aussi. Et puis Tsukki non plus ne veut plus rien faire, il se laisse crever. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs, par la même occasion. Ouvre-moi, on doit parler. »

À chaque parole prononcée, Akaashi se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure. Tout ça, tout le monde qui se laissait mourir, tout ça à cause de son foutu égoïsme. Car c'était égoïste de se laisser bouffer par la mort et en infecter les autres, car ils pensent que c'est de leur faute. Tout ça, parce qu'il n'avait pas capturé le bon moment.

Il ouvrit finalement la porte, lentement. Quand Kuroo entra, il plissa le nez, une odeur nauséabonde venant titiller son odorat. Et il se dit que Akaashi se laissait crever, encore plus que Bokuto, Tsukki et lui-même. Il resta idiot aussi devant la mine du passeur. Ses cernes étaient plus que voyantes, ses yeux avaient perdu toute teinte – habituellement habités par une lueur de malice, ou un petit quelque chose comme ça-, et son teint pâle qui paraissait encore plus fragile, plus frêle que dans ses souvenirs. Akaashi fit un geste vers son canapé, lui demandant silencieusement de s'asseoir, pour discuter.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il de cette voix tremblante, emplit de tristesse.

Kuroo secoua la tête, et attendit que le plus petit soit assis pour commencer.

oxOxo

« Bon. Tsukki s'en veut. Non, non, ne réplique rien, écoute-moi. Il ne m'a pas embrassé car il m'aimait. Il voulait juste te rendre jaloux. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il savait que tu allais passer par là, il a dit que tu y passais toujours quand tu allais mal, quand tu pensais trop. Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles, c'est dégueulasse. J'ai aussi joué un rôle là-dedans, j'ai merdé. Tout ça, car je voulais, moi, rendre Bokuto jaloux -il marqua un temps d'arrêt, reprenant son souffle -. En fait, j'étais jaloux de ta proximité avec lui, et ce plan me semblait parfait. Mais maintenant, je me dégoûte, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis incapable d'aider ni Bo', ni Tsukki. Il n'osait d'ailleurs pas venir, car il a peur. Alors, s'il te plaît, appelle-le. Appelle-le et dis-lui que tu ne lui en veux pas. Tu l'aimes, non ? Est-ce que tu comprends, Akaashi, s'il te plait… »

Et le noiraud avait tellement mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kuroo, qui le regardait, avec une supplication silencieuse. Le passeur prit une grande inspiration, essayant de faire partir cette appréhension, cette peur qui était si douloureuse. Et il prit le téléphone que lui tendait Kuroo. Il se leva, partit dans sa cuisine, et ferma la porte. Il s'assit en face de la fenêtre, son regard nettement perdu dans le feuillage vert des arbres, tandis que les sonneries habituelles retentissaient.

« Allô ? »

Et sa voix le fit frissonner. Elle avait l'air tellement terne, elle n'habitait plus cette moquerie constante.

« Tsukki… »

Akaashi entendit Tsukki tousser derrière le combiné, comme s'il s'affolait.

« Akaashi ? C'est bien toi ? Je ne me trompe pas … ?

-C'est bien moi…

-Oh mon dieu… Tu m'as fait tellement peur… Bo' et Kuroo n'avaient aucune nouvelle, aucun signe de vie depuis deux jours… Me fais plus jamais ça, par pitié… »

Et le cœur du passeur se serra tellement fort dans sa poitrine. Il cru suffoquer.

« Excuse-moi, je-

-Je comprends. Je suis affreusement désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, et j'aurais dû t'embrasser, te faire part de mes sentiments, je n'aurais pas dû embrasser Kuroo. Alors désolé, mille fois… »

Et Akaashi prit peur. Sans savoir pourquoi, une peur inexplicable, qui rampe doucement dans ton corps pour te serrer le cœur.

« E-est-ce que… Tu autorises que je vienne chez toi ? la voix du blond, timide – contrairement à son habitude – retentit comme un coup de feu, comme un déclic, comme si on allumait une lumière.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Et il raccrocha. Il ne savait pas si Tsukki avant encore des choses à dire, mais il s'en fichait. Il allait le revoir, pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, sentir son odeur boisé si réconfortante. Mais cette peur restait quand même, elle était encore là. Et Akaashi luttait pour la faire partir. Et là, dans un éclair de génie, il prit son propre téléphone pour envoyer un message à son capitaine. Après tout, Kuroo l'avait aidé, alors il devait le faire à son tour. Il retourna dans le salon, un fin sourire aux lèvres, et tendit le téléphone à son propriétaire.

« Merci, Kuroo. Je t'en dois une. Va voir Bokuto, il t'attend.

-Mais –

-Pas de mais, aller, zou. Et encore merci. »

Kuroo se leva, et fit un câlin à Akaashi. Celui-ci ne refusa pas le geste d'affection, lui caressant doucement le dos. Et il sortit, remerciant une quinzaine de fois le passeur, et repartit dans la rue, sous l'œil satisfait de ce dernier. Il laissa partir un soupir, dos à la porte, s'affalant contre celle-ci. Et un sourire vint fendre ses lèvres.

oxOxo

Il était en train de se servir un verre d'eau, quand on frappa à la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, c'est un Tsukki essoufflé, pâle, avec des cernes sous des yeux mordorés, ses cheveux sales retombant sur son front qu'il vit en premier. Et le cœur d'Akaashi se serra. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute s'il était comme ça. Mais il ne put encore penser, car le blond le prit dans ses bras, fermant la porte à la volée. Et son odeur boisée enveloppa le passeur d'une douce étreinte chaleureuse. Il le serra contre lui, son visage dans son cou, et il sentit le grand cacher son nez dans ses cheveux noir corbeau. Puis, doucement, Tsukki défit l'étreinte, et glissa ses mains, dans un geste assuré, sur les hanches d'Akaashi. Aucun mot pour définir tout cela, aucun bruit non plus, juste leur respiration reposée, sans aucune parole pour couper ce moment délicieux. Et, dans un mouvement un peu précipité, le blond posa ses lèvres sur celle du passeur. C'était maladroit et furtif, un peu trop brut, leurs dents se cognèrent. Ils se séparèrent, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Et ils rirent, l'un dans les bras de l'autre et vice-versa. Une fois le fou rire fini, un doux sourire aux lèvres, Akaashi se rapprocha de Tsukki. Et il l'embrassa tendrement. C'était toujours un peu maladroit, mais lent, sans brusquer les choses. Puis leurs lèvres se mouvèrent ensemble, dans un doux ballet. Le passeur avait les yeux fermés, pour mieux ressentir les petits chocs entre leurs dents, pour mieux sentir son odeur boisée, pour mieux apprécier ses grandes mains sur ses hanches. Ses bras à lui étaient enroulés autour de son cou, ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à rendre le baiser plus insistant. Et ils se sourirent, reprenant leur souffle.

« Je t'aime, Keiji. »

L'emploi de son prénom le fit frissonner.

« Je t'aime aussi, Kei. »

Et ils se dirent que c'était un magnifique moment. Et que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'y laisserait s'échapper rien qu'un seul détail, ils y tenaient trop.


End file.
